This invention relates generally to flow responsive switch apparatus, and more particularly to improved apparatus of this type wherein the flow responsive arm is supported to minimize fatigue failure.
In prior flow switch devices, a cantilevered arm was deflected in bending by the flow into unsupported position in the flow stream, whereby the arm was then subject to back and forth bending in the flow stream in response to varied flow conditions such as turbulence. This often led to early fatigue failure of the arm, and required frequent arm replacement.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved device not subject to such early fatigue problems. There is also need for improved flow switch apparatus which is very simple, easily downsized, highly reliable, and which can be installed and operated in pipes or ducts extending at different angles.